1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embroidered artworks and, more particularly, to an improved method for making an embroidered fabric having a sublimated dye thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Embroidery is the art of decorating material, usually a textile fabric, by means of a needle and thread. Embroidered patterns are usually multi-colored such that different-colored threads must be stitched in the embroidered pattern. This means that for one embroidered pattern, the embroidery thread must be changed multiple times.
Dudek, II, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,672 described a method for producing polychromatic embroidery that requires the use of only a single colored (or white) thread for embroidering the pattern on the fabric. Dudek '672 states that by using a multi-color process for sublimation printing, subtle color blends and photorealism were realized that could not otherwise be achieved employing prior art embroidery methods. Yet, with such techniques, there is often difficulty in aligning the sublimation paper with the embroidered image on the fabric. In some instances, part or all of the periphery of the embroidered design remains monochromatic (e.g., white around the edges). In other instances, the excess sublimation dyes undesirably bleed onto the underlying fabric. While templates may be useful to attempt to block the sublimation dyes from sublimating into the underlying fabric, such templates cannot be used to create finer details, such as flowers, letters, hair, sharp angles, etc. Thus, an improved process for sublimation embroidery is desired.